Kiss Me 'Till You're Drunk
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Obviously Adam didn't feel the shiver that coiled and sprung its way along Sauli's spine like a Jack-in-the-box being let loose upside-down, but that whimper was not one of pain. -Saulbert, Rated M for sexual content and language-


**[Kiss Me 'Till You're Drunk]**

"Do you have _any_ idea how fantastic you looked tonight?" Adam's lips press to Sauli's ear, breathing hot and, if he's not mistaken, a little wet against the skin of his cartilage. Sauli bites his lips and smiles softly. He knows how good he looks, he did this intentionally. A nice, crisp white shirt with a slim black tie and a black coat. Nice, worn black boots that he's had for years, but that's not what Adam's talking about. No, he's not even referring to the fingerless black leather gloves that contrast to his own white and steel covered ones.

Adam's referring to his jeans, and the fact that there are aesthetically positioned tears in the right leg; one below the knee, one above, and one that is just a little too high on his thigh—a tear mere inches from Sauli's groin. That's what Adam's referring to, and the fact that his bright blue eyes and his fingers have been lingering around that tear since they were on the red carpet holding hands.

Sauli's top teeth hook into his bottom lip and he smiles, staring with a half-lidded gaze first at Adam's freckled mouth before looking up at him, giggling softly. Adam presses a warm hand to his thigh, resting just below the top tear, fingers curled along the inside of his leg, tips digging into the inseam. The pressure and weight of Adam's hand on his thigh, the pad of his thumb teasing the frayed edges makes Sauli a little antsy and he's very, very thankful that the front window of the limo is sealed shut.

"How about a little music?" Adam suggests, pressing button on the panel set into the door, and soft yet sultry beats thump out from the speakers by their feet. Sauli smirks a devilish smirk that has Adam's gaze wandering all over his face before dropping to the tear. Sauli sits in silence with his fingers tangled up in Adam's silky locks, and he watches Adam bend down, pressing his lips to the exposed skin of Sauli's thigh.

Mouth opening in a gasp, Sauli moans quietly as Adam works on making sweet, passionate love to his leg. Sweeps of the tongue, little nips and teasing bites, all wrapped in open mouthed kisses and gusts of breath, each making Sauli squirm just a little more each time. Biting the corner of his lower lip, Sauli tightens his grip on Adam's hair as the singer pulls the tear open, without making it larger, since Sauli does love these jeans, and marks the skin where fabric once covered.

Slumping back into the seat cushions, Sauli's eyes flutter as Adam pushes his tongue just under the inseam of his jeans, making Sauli's thigh twitch and jerk at the wet heat. Adam's teased him like this before, teased him to a breaking point before going beyond until Sauli was nearly screaming he was begging so loudly.

"Baby…" Sauli moans quietly, pulling hard—harder than he means to—on Adam's hair, gasping like he's been punched in the gut when Adam bites into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. He bites down on his tongue to suppress the cry of pleasure that threatens to spill from his throat, but a strangled whimper still pushes through.

"Shit, Sauli…" Adam hisses, sitting up quickly, fingers pulling the tear open to inspect the bite. "Fuck, I didn't… I'm so… God_damn_it, I'm so sorry, baby. Are you okay?"

Obviously Adam didn't feel the shiver that coiled and sprung its way along Sauli's spine like a Jack-in-the-box being let loose upside-down, but that whimper was not one of pain. Surprise, abso-fucking-lutely. But pain? Not a chance. Sauli's tongue feels like it's too thick for his mouth and all he can do is moan quietly as Adam caresses his cheek.

"Sauli, sweetheart…" Adam coos, his voice sweet and gentle. Sauli opens his eyes and looks up at Adam for a brief moment before a devilish smirk pulls at his lips.

"Do that again." Adam's eyes widen and he frowns, his eyebrows twitching between going up in shock or pulling together in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Bite me… my thigh, do it again… harder," Sauli whispers with a smirk, licking the left side of his lower lip before biting on it gently, a trick he learned the full power of shortly after getting intimate with Adam where the singer had nearly fucked him through a wall because of lick and nip. Adam's eyes glaze and darken, but he obeys immediately and bends his head back down.

He finds it difficult to keep quiet because Adam is an expert at anything that involves his mouth and his lover's skin, and Sauli would know. His body has become quite familiar with Adam's mouth and vice versa since their meeting back in November. And when Adam starts to push his tongue under the fabric towards Sauli's groin, he finds himself arching off the seat, digging his nails into Adam's scalp.

"You're blowing me when we get home. Fuck… you have to… you're gonna—ngh!" Sauli tries, he really does, to keep quiet, but the pleasured whines and gasps are a little loud, even with the music playing and the window shut. But it's almost like Adam's secret mission in life to make him squeal and scream in pleasure whenever they're in public places. Like that one time when they were at that event together a few months back, Adam just couldn't help himself, and Sauli nearly blew his load in his jeans because Adam's tongue kept toying with that one spot just below his right ear…

Just when Sauli starts getting close, which he does a real good job of making it obvious with hitched moans and rapid pants, the tiny babbled curses in Finnish when he's really turned on, Adam pulls away and sits up, pulling Sauli into the curve of his side. Whining softly, Sauli fights the urge to climb into Adam's lap and demand more, but he knows Adam, and he knows that the singer, no doubt, has a plan for when they get home.

The drive to their condo takes longer than Sauli would like, though he tries desperately to suppress the pleas. He can't give Adam the satisfaction so quickly before the game has begun, but he knows with one glance to Adam's thighs that he's trying just as hard to hold back.

Two blocks from their sweet sanctuary, Adam starts to whisper deliciously sweet-nothings into Sauli's pierced ear, his breath tickling the shell of his cartilage, tongue teasing the lobe. Sauli bites his lip, eyes fluttering as he tightens a hand on Adam's thigh, before cursing quietly in Finnish. Adam's lips pause against his ear, forcing another pained curse from Sauli's lips.

"Say that again," Adam murmurs against his lobe, breath tickling down a long strip of his neck. "Whatever you said… say it again…"

Sauli stops for a moment before turning into Adam's lips, whispering against freckly plump. He curses again, soft and harsh, needy almost. "Fuck me" in his native tongue. Beside him, Adam shivers. He says it again, and again, and again, changing his words, using more inflection in his voice, doing everything in his power to make Adam need him just that much more.

It takes all of five minutes for them to reach the condo, get out of the limo and get into the building before Sauli and Adam are tearing each other's clothes apart. Adam pins Sauli to the wall, pressing butterfly kisses along his throat. Sauli tilts his head to the left, moaning and cursing, slipping in soft pleas and desires, his tongue rolling with his words.

Another two minutes and Sauli is flat on his back, hands clutching the bed spread, knees up and thighs apart. Adam rakes his nails into the baby fat of his inner legs, and Sauli gasps. Maybe his nerves are just overly sensitive tonight, but Adam's nails feel sharp as fuck and scrape against every inch both painful and pleasurable.

"God, I've been wanting to touch you all night," Adam whispers, making knots curl tight in Sauli's gut. "Those jeans, your perfect makeup, your flawless voice…" Adam kisses his groin, and Sauli smiles.

"_My_ flawless voice? Aren't you supposed to be the man with a voice to make angels orgasm?" Sauli mumbles softly, arching with a cry as Adam bites the inside of his knee. Adam sucks on the skin and he groans deeply, eyes rolling back a little. He'd made the mistake early on in their relationship of informing Adam that being bit on the inside of his knee was, perhaps, one of the biggest turn-ons ever. Something Adam's taken to heart and used on Sauli so many times since then…

"Angels orgasm when I sing. Not when I just talk. When you whisper or groan or anything, God, Sauli," he whispers into Sauli's ear, hot breath against cartilage and steel. "You. Drive. Me. Crazy."

"Adam," Sauli murmurs involuntarily, arching into his boyfriend. Suddenly, the mood, the atmosphere, everything changes around them. The sexual drive lingers as Adam presses a kiss to the shaved side of his head, lips soft and warm to the peach fuzz there. But there's no lust behind it. It's just… soft. Sauli smiles softly, pulling Adam closer, tighter in his arms, shivering as Adam leaves the most loving, tender and passionate words beneath kisses

Adam kisses his jaw and neck, leaving Sauli feeling overwhelmed with emotion. His dick is pressed in pain against his stomach, but he can't even bother to be worried about it because Adam's words are filling his entire being. They're filling his heart and soul and swimming around in his head, sedating his unstable nerves. Adam's lips ghost over Sauli's just as he whispers, "_Rakas…_", my love.

"_Rakastan sinua…_" Adam's Finnish isn't the best but it's enough to make Sauli's heart swell like a fucking balloon, and tears sting his eyes. He reaches up, palming Adam's cheek, caressing circles under his eyes. Adam smiles, leaning in and kissing Sauli hard before repositioning himself, nestling between Sauli's toned thighs. The blond gasps softly as Adam rubs into him, pressing close and warm, just starting to fill him as he whispers into his lips again. "_Rakastan sinua, _Sauli…"

Arching, Sauli takes him. Takes everything Adam has to give to him and then some as he loops his arms around Adam's neck, his legs knotting around Adam's waist. He draws Adam closer, deeper, firmer and fuller until he can't breathe without feeling Adam everywhere. His eyes flutter, half opened and dazed as he stares up at Adam with a cloud over his vision, stars dancing at the corners.

Adam presses his forehead to Sauli's, rocking into him, and Sauli can feel every inch. Every shred, ounce, taste that Adam has to offer of love and Sauli just cannot get enough of it. None of their kisses seem to last. None of the thrusts seem deep enough. His body becomes a chasm that can't be filled with Adam's love because the more Adam gives, the more he wants. The more he _needs_. Oh, God, he needs Adam…

Heat boils between them and Sauli cries out when Adam hits that spot, his legs twitching, toes going numb they're curled so tight in pleasure. Sauli squeezes his eyes shut, pleasure soaking so deep into his bones it's almost painful. He shifts, digging his nails into Adam's shoulders, into the center of his back, right over his spine. Digging and digging and holding on because Adam just keeps moving, keeps going and it's so much. It's… Sauli can't even think of what it might be.

Babbling curses between repeating Adam's name, Sauli's eyes fly open when he comes, jerking and gluing himself to Adam's chest. The singer tucks his arms around Sauli, holding him tight, off of the bed as he rides out the orgasm, stars flying across his eyes at millions of miles per second, it seems. He shudders, and after Adam fills him past the breaking point, he floats back down. The blankets and sheets seem to come back to him, his head hitting the pillow for the first time in what feels like years.

He blinks and looks up at Adam, sweat on his face and in his hair, come on his stomach and chest, some smeared on Adam as well. The singer is laying over him, still buried balls deep within him, but it's comfortable. There's a soreness that's beginning to curl tension into his thighs, but Adam feels too good, _too good_…

"Darling," Adam whispers, kissing his temple. "Are you alright?"

"_Kyllä_…" Sauli whispers, nodding once when he realizes Adam doesn't understand him. He nods several times to confirm and lazily kiss back.

"I love you," Adam slurs and Sauli smiles, the tears returning as he kisses Adam again, drunk off of every emotion that is swimming within him.

"_Rakastan sinua, _Adam."


End file.
